Life Through The eyes Of A Necromancer
by Samantha Carriage
Summary: 3 24 year old necromancers.Samantha,Idris and Summonera. Now Sams met Tanith and Fletcher,Idris has met the grand mage and Summonera found a new love for beating up scarred tailors!What else could go wrong? Oh yeah, Skulduggery fallen in love with China!
1. Meet the girls

**Chapter 1: Introducing the three necromancers.**

"Deep in the necromancer temple, death and decay lies within…." The brunette murmured as she crept through the corridors receiving some very strange looks from other necromancers, one in particular. A black haired Russian.

"What are you doing?" The Russian exclaimed. She was becoming annoyed with how the brunette never took anything seriously.

"Oh quit Summonera!" The brunette grinned. She thought of Summonera as one of her best friends.

Summonera Pond was incredibly pretty but was not one to love. She had jet black scruffy hair and crimson eyes. She was tall and wore a silky black cape, some black lace up boots, a long sleeved grey top and some torn black jeans. She put her powers into her cape and without already having enough power as a necromancer; she was also a bone breaker!

All of a sudden the brunette fell to the ground as Summonera kicked her in the shin.

"Get up Miss Carriage." Summonera snapped.

"Well actually I prefer Samantha." The brunette muttered.

"And I would prefer it if you didn't correct me."

"Oh stop arguing you two!"A pretty blonde named Idris Romany said smiling slightly.

Idris was Scottish, she was very pretty, prettier than Summonera and Samantha. She wasn't Goth or really a girly girl. She wore a grey blazer, a white T-shirt and some black ankle boots along with some black skinny jeans.

"High priest said there is an electing meeting at the grand chamber tonight." Idris said, "Then there is a party, well more of a ball…"

AN: I forgot to put that this is set after mortal coil. Erskine ravel has NOT been elected yet!

Idris POV:

I walked into the grand chamber. It had been almost 12 years since I last stepped foot into the room! Not much had changed here. Everyone stared as the cloaked Necromancers walked in. High priest was the first to remove his hood. Then I went next. Once mine was off, I noticed a gorgeous young man with dark hair staring at me smiling. I smiled back politely.

I soon discovered his name was Erskine Ravel. I had no clue what either of those words meant but they suited him perfectly. It wasn't me who chose my name, it was my father. It meant hot blooded lord in welsh. Yes, I know a very strange name…. but I couldn't change it… not after I'd had it for over 367 years!

At the election, Erskine Ravel was elected by almost everyone! When High Priest elected himself only Quiver and Craven voted for him! Samantha burst out laughing at the fact he only got 2 votes, but then after a very evil glare from him, her laughter stopped immediately.

Then it was time to choose the Elders… Ghastly Bespoke was elected, so was Madame Mist, well she wasn't exactly elected but she 'donated' the Roar haven sanctuary...

Samantha POV:

"I'm not particularly excited about the ball, I prefer proms…" I told Idris as she done my hair.

I was wearing a layered red velvet knee length dress, some black peep toe heels and a black shawl. Summonera, who was sitting on my bed reading, was wearing a knee length black dress, some black ankle boots and black fishnet tights; her hair was tied up into a side plait. Idris was wearing a baby blue thigh length dress and some white heels with her tied up in a fancy pansy bun.


	2. Samantha

**Chapter 2: The ball and the epic fail.**

Idris POV:

This ball is seriously boring! All that's going on is people dancing, some idiot blonde sitting with a mirror spiking his hair, a scarred freak who looks like he's sweating so much he needs a bucket and some blonde chick with a sword batting her eyelashes at the sweaty dude!

"Oh brilliant," I said to Summonera, "Samantha's doing her Epic awesome dance…"

"Yes, yes, that dance is so _not_ epic awesome." Summonera muttered.

Just then Samantha started dancing over to where me and Summonera were trying to pretend we didn't know her. That would be hard, especially when Samantha yelled "Hey peeps, it's my 2 bff's, Summonera Pond and Idris Romany! It was hard because practically everyone at the sanctuary knew the dreaded name Samantha Carriage. Her name was mainly known by the head sorcerers as she had a _habit_ of screwing up their lives by yelling their names and what she thought they were saying in their head about others…

Samantha POV:

_The next day:_

I was in a little bit of a strop this morning because I was chatting to my pet goldfish, Albert, but he wasn't even listening! So I got SO mad, in fact, I got so mad I tried to drown him! But I swear to god he's got some kind of protective shield that stops him from drowning! After I told Idris and Summonera, Idris just rolled her eyes and Summonera gave me look obviously saying 'WTF'…

So know I'm still chatting to Albert, at least now he's actually listening! I really think he's starting to warm up to me again after this morning's drowning session! I'm happy again!

I've now decided to take me video camera round the necromancer temple with me and record everything! Even the private meetings!

Still Samantha's POV:

Ok so maybe bringing a video camera into a private meeting I wasn't even supposed to be in wasn't such a good idea! But I think they don't invite me because I'm too smart for them and High priest is worried I'll run him out of a job because I'm soooo popular, pretty and smart.

**(AN: Soz I know I over use exclamation marks! See!)**

I decided to go shopping with Idris. Summonera slapped me when I asked if she wanted to come to…

Me and Idris walked around just looking at well…stuff…

It was SO fun until we were in 'Boots' and I didn't notice Idris walked off without me…I thought I was still talking to her but when I turned around it was some old lady who hit me with her walking stick when I said " Idris? Have you travelled to the 3975 or something because you old!"

I really don't think the lady appreciated my honesty like the Sanctuary did! I mean, Im so pretty and that popular people run off when they see me because they're scared I'll blind them with my natural glow!

I managed to find my way back to the temple where Evil Idris was chatting with Shin-Kicker Summonera! I don't think Idris even realised I was gone!

**AN: I know its short but each chapter is going to be quite short. Hope you like! The next chapter I'm going to do Summonera's POV.**


End file.
